


A Love that’s Thawed

by RavenLewdvi



Series: Ereri One-Shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, idk where I’m going with this, it just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLewdvi/pseuds/RavenLewdvi
Summary: “Eren...” Levi quietly said, his hands now falling flat against the brunets solid chest.He could still feel Eren’s arousal pulsing up against his ass, as well as the uncomfortable stretch of his own against his pants, but Levi ignored them.“Please... Just...” Levi found he couldn’t keep his gaze away and looked up at Eren, finding him with his expression tight and furrowed. The clenched fists against his hips showed him holding back, and Levi appreciated him for that.“Stay with me.” He finally whispered out, holding Eren’s stare with his own, unwavering.A small smile crossed his lips as Eren’s face lit up with such love and happiness Levi found he couldn’t breathe.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	A Love that’s Thawed

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a random version of HSH that I wanted to add but decided to post here instead.)  
> -  
> A spin-off different version of Humanity’s Strongest Hope. I just felt like posting it.

What a fucked up situation. 

Eren didn’t care how much pain he was in due to his Titan form being pushed past it’s limits, didn’t care about his squad mates swarming around him, trying to distract him from his objective by any means necessary, and he didn’t care one fucking bit about the consequences he would face if he did this. All he cared about in that present moment, was getting to Captain Levi in time. As he raced across the field and sharply bypassed a tree while avoiding swatting his teammates from his line of sight, Eren’s thoughts began to cloud his mind. 

He needed to get to him, needed to get to the Captain in time. Needed to make sure he was safe. He couldn’t lose his Captain, he can’t. It would break whatever humanity he had left.

“Eren! Stop, please. You have to think about what you’re doing.” Mikasa managed to land on his Titan should while hooking her ODM gear harness on him in case he would flip her off him. Eren might have if her next words didn’t make him hesitate long enough for the rest of his teammates to push pass him. 

“Is this how Captain Levi would want to be saved? You know he would not want you to be punished for this! Think about the situation we’re in!” 

Eren’s heart rang loudly into his ears, his sight blurred while his chest felt deprived of air. 

No. He couldn’t give up, his Captain needed his help! 

Finally, Mikasa’s stern voice broke through to him as he snarled, his Titan form coming to a stop as the exhaustion began to catch up with him. 

“Jean, Armin and Mikasa! Stay with Eren and get him out of his Titan form. The rest of us will catch up with the commander and rescue Captain Levi.” Corporal Hange’s voice rang through the green field, everyone within a hearing distance already moving to follow her orders.

Eren felt numb. His eyelids grew heavy and his head felt like a sack of bricks resided on top of it. He was so tired he didn’t even notice when Mikasa and Jean helped to get him out of his Titan form, Armin quickly wrapping his bare torso with his green cloak while Jean hovered above him. Eren’s eyes caught the sun then, caught how it illuminated the blue sky right above them. He could feel his breathing growing more and more shallow as he struggled to move his body.

“...Eren, can you hear me? No, don’t try to move yet, you’re too tired.” 

“...Armin?” his voice sounded like chalkboard even to his own ears. Armin’s blue gaze caught his eye as Eren stared back at his blonde friend.

“C-Captain Levi... is he... Okay?”

Mikasa’s arm came to rest on his shoulder. Eren grimaced as a sharp bolt of pain shot through him, but he didn’t dare address it.

“Eren, the Captain-“

“Oi, move.” That voice. Eren’s stomach flipped while his heart managed to skip a beat. He knew that voice better than anyone. 

“C-Captain? You’re okay?” Eren pushed Mikasa’s arms off his form while he struggled to sit up.

“Oi! Cut that out and stay down, you shitty brat. You look like you’re about to pass the fuck out. Jean, get some water from commander Erwin.” Eren’s vision seemed hazy as he stared at his Captain. A huge lump formed in his throat as he struggled to swallow. Levi looked like he was seconds away from passing out himself. He was covered head to toe in blood, some already evaporating but majority of it stayed stuck to him like second skin. His hands were split and you could see a bone in his left leg sticking out. 

“Captain! Your leg!” Eren cried out, horror masking his face. 

As neutral as Levi’s face always was, he couldn’t hide the pain in his eyes from Eren. 

“I’m fine. No thanks to you. After the stunt you pulled, I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you kid.” Eren flinched. He knew this was coming, and he definitely deserved it. Even though Levi never said no, he didn’t exactly give him vocal permission for what he did.

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I-“

“Save it, Jaeger. This whole day has been shitty for me, don’t make it worse by regretting your choices.”

Eren felt conflicted then. Had the Captain wanted him to save him or not? Weren’t they together? After all the months they spent in each other’s company and everything they’ve been through, didn’t they belong to each other now?

Eren’s gaze flicked towards the commander as he walked over and placed a large hand on top of Levi’s shoulder. The brunet felt a sudden rage of jealousy at how familiar the touch seemed, as though the commander did it often. 

No one touched his Captain like that. Damn it, Levi was his.

“Levi, you need to rest. Hange bought the carriage just in case.” The tall blonde gave the Captain a small reassuring smile but Levi’s gaze never left Eren’s face.

“Let me help y-“

“Actual, Erwin,” Levi cut in, noticing how Eren’s fist clenched while he strained his muscles. “Eren will help me. It’s the least the brat can do.”

He knew how possessive the brat was towards him, and Levi didn’t care one bit. Hell he was over possessive of him sometimes too. So when he saw Eren’s murderous gaze trained on Erwin’s hand on his shoulder, Levi knew he had to calm the brat down before he killed his commander.

Eren blinked before his gorgeous eyes met the Captain’s. Levi felt his breath hitch while his chest squeezed tightly. He had gotten used to his body’s reactions towards the kid but it never failed to be as effective.

“Captain?” Eren asked. “Can I really?” Levi ‘tched’ before shrugging off Erwin’s hand against his shoulder, hobbling towards Eren. “Yeah. Now get over here before I fall flat on my face.” Eren quickly struggled to stand with the help of Mikasa before wrapping his arms against Levi’s smaller form. Eren felt himself relax as soon as he touched him, his heart rate slowing while his shoulders sagged in relief.

“Oh, Eren!” Hange exclaimed, coming up before Erwin with the carriage. “You look terrible. So do you, tiny captain.” Her huge grin widened at Levi’s glare before her shoulders shook with her laugh. 

“Come on, you two love birds, get on.” Eren felt his chest warm and looked down to see that Levi was blushing. He couldn’t hide the shit eating grin across his face at that. Everyone knew that they were together, but only Hange understood how serious things had gotten between them. The commander hoped it was short term, but Eren made sure every chance he got to erase that hope.

“Do you want me to carry you, sir?” Eren asked, still gazing down at his Captain’s hidden face. 

“Whatever gets us out of this situation faster.” He mumbled before snaking his arms around Eren’s neck. The brunet reached around the ravens lithe body before pulling it against his own, making his way towards Hange’s carriage. Despite how fatigued his body was, Eren pushed through. Before setting the Captain in the carriage, he turned back to see Mikasa and Armin watching him, both with questions and worry swimming within their eyes. Eren felt his gut clench with guilt but he knew if he had the choice of doing it again, he would. 

“Don’t die on the way back, you manic.” Jean said, cutting through the silence while the commander took his near by horse and galloping back. Eren smirked at him before shaking his head.

The boy was about to reply when Levi slapped against his head, hard.

“Ow! Captain, that hurt!” Eren exclaimed, clutching against his pained head as soon as he put him in the carriage.

Levi huffed. “It was supposed to. Now quit bickering and get in here.” Eren pouted and was about to argue back, but Levi’s single glare shut him up. 

In front of him he could hear Jean’s quite laughter as he, Mikasa and Armin followed the commander.

“Man, he is soo whipped.” Jean snickered before a yelp escaped his mouth. “Mikasa!” 

Eren fought back a smile before making his way into the carriage, throwing his body into it. 

“Okay, lets go!” Hange yelled back at them, the carriage hiding the back thanks to the covered flap protecting its insides at each angle. Eren sighed as the carriage started to move, his eyes shifting closed for a brief second before opening to look at Levi. 

His leg was still bleeding, but not as much since he wrapped a cloth from his ruined shirt around it. Eren couldn’t see the bone that was sticking out early, but upon further inspection, he realised just how much he over reacted. It wasn’t a bone but a damn huge bruise.

“Oi, stop staring. It’s not as bad as it looks.” Levi said, shifting his body so he sat against the boys shoulder while wrapping his arm around his torso. It had been weeks since they were last intimate, and Levi found he craved Eren’s touch more than a bath right now.

“I’m so-“ Eren began, but Levi smacked a hang against his mouth before he could finish. 

The shorter male scowled at him. “Never apologise unless you hurt me. We both know you’d never do that, Jaeger, and this wasn’t your fault. So clear that damn conscience of yours and fucking hold me. I missed you.” Eren couldn’t stop the bright smile that crossed his face as he reached around the Captain’s body to pull it against his own.

“Yes, sir.” He chuckled as he sat Levi on his lap, his hands wrapped around his stomach. The Captain relaxed against him as his own hands reached up to cup Eren’s face behind him.

“Levi... I-“

“I know, just wait until we get back.” Eren frowned before placing a kiss ontop of his head.

“Why?” He felt Levi swallow. “You know you can’t say those words to me without... you know...” Eren snuggled against his neck before placing another kiss against it, feeling the shudder it caused. “E-Eren, stop it.” The Captain hissed, pushing the boys head back.

“Then tell me what you meant, sir. Please?” Levi struggled against Eren’s form, pressing his ass against the brats sudden hard on. Damn it if he wasn’t injured right now he would beg him to take him, Hange be damned.

“I-I don’t have to answer-Mnnn.” Levi slapped a hand against his mouth as Eren attacked his neck with a hard bite before sucking against it, leaving Levi weak and needy in his hold. Levi’s neck was as sensitive as his nipples and Eren took advantage of this fact as much as he could.

“Shit, Eren. S-stop it, you damn brat!” Levi hissed. 

“I don’t think you want me to, Captain.” The boy whispered against his ear. Levi shivered before throwing his head back against the teens chest. 

“Fuck, this sucks.” He groaned. Eren chuckled against his neck, pumping his hips upwards and against his ass. “I know, but soon.” He promised, stroking Levi’s chest affectionately. The Captain’s eyes closed as he shifted on top of his lover.

“Yeah, okay.” Levi didn’t even recognise his own voice. It sounded like he fucking whimpered, but when it came to Eren Jaeger, he was powerless against him.

“I love you, kid.” Eren froze his touches, going rigid against Levi’s back. 

“Damn it, Levi. You know you can’t just say that.” The Captain smirked. “Yeah, but I did.” He twisted around to face Eren, his hands lowering to palm his package.

“You better hold back until-“ Levi’s words got cut off as Eren slammed his mouth upon his. Levi knew he had pushed his lover a little too far, but he didn’t mind. He wanted Eren’s possessive kisses, his uncontrollable lust clouding his mind and his stupidly sinful words whispered against his ear. Levi had learned that there were two different types of Eren in bed. His sweet, loveable and gentle brat, and the aggressive, dominant and overly feral scout. He loved the man to death but Eren’s stubborn streak never even faltered whenever they received excessive loud knocking while they were having sex, courtesy of fucking Hange. She had heard, thankfully not seen, Levi at his weakest moments.

Feeling his face flare up as he recalled those moments shouldn’t have made the Captain feel another wave of desire hit him, but it did. As Eren easily slipped his tongue inside his mouth, Levi let lose a loud moan at the sudden invasion and familiar tingles it caused him. Eren cradled his head with his hand while his other ran down the side of Levi’s sensitive neck, lightly scratching against it. Levi shuddered as he gripped Eren’s hair, tugging him closer.

_More, more, more_.

“Eren.” Levi managed to gasp out, his injuries ignored. “Please, please...” hearing the shameless whimper in his voice ticked him off at how little control he held, but at Eren’s shaky inhale he felt a sense of pride well up.

_I did it again. Even bloodied up and bruised he still wants me_. 

“Shit, Levi.” Eren shifted his weight underneath him as he carded his hands through Levi’s hair. Levi can only imagine how he looked, red faced, furrowed brows and now stinging lips. Even as Eren’s eyes lit with passion and lust as soon as they made eye contact again, Levi couldn’t stop his insecurities from bubbling up to the surface. He worryingly bit his bottom lip as he struggled to look away.

_ Why the fuck are his eyes so beautiful.  How _ _are they so beautiful? Can he really love_ -

“Look at me.” Was Eren’s growled out response. Levi found himself looking back into his eyes without single hesitation. Damnit, he used his dominant voice. As discreetly as possible, Levi swallowed down a lump of arousal at the sound of that voice. So commanding, not a single waver, and filled with confidence and control.

“Captain,” Eren continued, cupping his face. Levi’s breath hitched once more. “Don’t you dare  think  for even one seconding you’re not desirable. You’re the single most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen, and I tend to make sure that not only you don’t forget it, but,” Eren’s eyes. Oh, god his beautiful, mythical eyes were glowing which such intensity Levi struggled to keep still under their attention. “Every single bit of you belongs to me, understand, Captain?” Eren hissed out, pulling Levi closer. Even though it was a question, there was only one answer.

“Yes.” Levi whispered out, busying his hands with the golden key around his neck, a new nervous trait he hated having developed. 

_Screw you Jaeger for making me such a bitch under your control_.

But really, Levi was the one who had Eren in the palm of his hands, he just hated how weak he made Levi feel half the time. Granted the other half had him feeling stronger than he ever has his whole life.

“Eren...” Levi quietly said, his hands now falling flat against the brunets solid chest. He could still feel Eren’s arousal pulsing up against his ass, as well as the uncomfortable stretch of his own against his pants, but Levi ignored them. “Please... Just...” Levi found he couldn’t keep his gaze away and looked up at Eren, finding him with his expression tight and furrowed. The clenched fists against his hips showed him holding back, and Levi appreciated him for that. “Stay with me.” He finally whispered out, holding Eren’s stare with his own, unwavering. A small smile crossed his lips as Eren’s face lit up with such love and happiness Levi found he couldn’t breathe.

_ Damn him. _

Eren leaned closer as their foreheads touched, his hands going soft against his hips now. Levi relaxed as he realised Eren’s entire dementor changed. His tense shoulders relaxed and his body sunk deeper into the side of the cart. Levi felt gentle fingers slowly running up his side and he fought back a laugh. Eren noticed and grinned at him, beginning to tickle his sides lightly but effectively. Levi fought against it but found he couldn’t keep it in.

“Eren...! Okay! Please, haha, Stop!” Levi cried out between little huffs of giggles. God how fucking embarrassing!

“Levi,” Eren taunted, resting his head against Levi’s chest. “You’re so fucking cute, especially when you  giggle. ” Levi knew he wasn’t making fun of him, but every time Eren took advantage of his sensitive body, he couldn’t help but give in. And so he did. Lust forgotten, Levi struggled to breathe and pull away from Eren’s excessive torture. Everyone riding outside the carriage could probably hear him, with how loud he was now laughing. 

“...Okay! Haha, please! Hah-H-hope! Hope!” Levi yelled out. Eren stopped immediately. Levi’s heavy breathing was the only sound in the now tense carriage. Eren had frozen the moment he said his safe word. Levi noticed and frowned, grabbing Eren’s face as he slowly calmed down enough to talk. 

“Hey, I’m okay. I’m okay, Eren, you were just tickling me.”Levi soothed. Remembering back to the first and so far only time he ever had to say that word, Levi felt a little guilty for using it so soon, and with something as minor as tickling. He knew Eren still beat himself up over that night, but as much as Levi kept assuring him the only reason he said it was because of how exhausted he felt, Eren still refused to believe him. 

“Eren, hey, look at me.” Levi demanded, feeling himself steel back up the longer the brunet went without moving. Even though he hesitated at first, Eren met Levi’s cool gaze. 

“It was tickling, and I’m sorry for saying so soon and without actually meaning to. I know that I shouldn’t take that word lightly and I’m sorry.” 

“Captain.” Eren chocked out, his eyes beginning to sparkle with tears. As gorgeous as he was whenever he cried, Levi did not want to see Eren shed a single tear over this.

“No crying.” He demanded. “No moping and no more feeling sorry for yourself, you hear me Jaeger?” Eren nodded, his lips pulling into a small smile. Good enough.

Sudden banging against the carriage had them both looking towards the front of it. 

“We’ve just entered the gates, boys! Hope you’re decent!” Was Hange’s cheery exclamation. Levi scowled while Eren covered a laugh.

“What if we were here fucking like rabbits butt naked, shitty glasses?” Levi yelled back.

Hange’s piercing laugh could be heard by everyone in town probably. “Oh, please! You were laughing a moment ago so I assumed you both were decent. Now if you had starting screaming, Levi...” she trailed off, leaving her sentence unfinished. She didn’t need to finish it, if Eren’s blush and Levi’s deeper scowl was anything to go by.

“That bitch has heard us too many fucking times to be considered sane.” Levi hissed out, hugging Eren’s body for comfort. He felt Eren’s chest rumble with his laugh as he patted his back. “She’s Hange, lets be thankful she has enough sense not to walk in.” Eren said, his voice growing harder towards the end. Levi snorted. If she did he had no doubt Eren would have punched her out with his Titan arm. His possessiveness sometimes even scared Levi a bit.

“And we’re here boys!” Hange shouted. Eren heard the growing crowds chatter as they seemed to gather up around them. The town they passed through was probably one of their contributors, given that he heard a few cheers as well as the laughing kids on the street. 

-

“You know, you need to look less at paper than you do your own face, Erwin.” Eren heard Hange say as they passed by him and Levi while heading towards her office. They were at Hange’s base ten miles away from Levi’s squad base, and Eren took comfort at that. He felt more than saw the commander’s lingering stare at Levi as they passed. Eren fought back a growl of annoyance. Armin and Erwin were practically inseparable, just like Levi and him were. It came as no surprise that Armin was completely in love with Commander Erwin, and the Commander did hold deep affection for Armin as well, but still, a bigger part of him seemed interested in Levi despite Levi’s explicit relationship with Eren. 

“Oi, you about to pass out on me?” Eren blinked before looking back at the man in his arms. He felt a smile growing on his face as he gazed down at his lover while his stance relaxed. 

“No, Captain. Let’s get you inside.” Eren said, strolling towards their assigned suite at Hange’s base.

Eren felt his fatigue creeping back on him but he held it at bay. He knew healing himself drained him massively, and denying his body rest could have him end up in a two day coma. 

“Hey, brat.” Levi said, knocking against his head. 

“Yes, Captain?” Eren replied, his steps wavering for a second before he continued on through the maze of hallways heading towards their door.

_Almost there_.

“If you faint on me before we take our bath and clean the sheets, I’m going to dress you in Hange’s clothes while you’re sleeping.” Levi growled, his voice coming out low but with a hint of irritation. Eren knew he was worried about him, and Levi’s way of showing that was with threats and violence. Thankfully this time it was the former.

“Don’t worry, Captain.” Eren said, kissing him lightly on the forehead before walking ahead with more vigor. “I’ve already asked Mikasa and Armin that if they arrived before us if they could run our bath for us. I’ve also already had Nifa have the sheets washed thrice before they even touched the bed.” Eren grinned. He was pretty proud of himself for thinking ahead. There was no way Levi would even think of sleeping on a bed with sheets washed by Hange, so he asked one of her best students and scout if she could help him out. Nifa was as smart as she was kind, and the fact that her cleaning wasn’t as bad as Eren’s meant it was good enough for Levi.

“Tch... Alright, good job kid.” Levi said, reaching out to pat his head, a found expression on his face. Eren felt himself melt. 

“Anything for you, sir.” He rasped out, finally arriving at their suite. Sighing in relief, Eren reached around Levi’s neck for the key and using it to open their door before placing it back on his neck. 

They had every room that either belonged to them or they stayed in accustomed to unlock using the key Eren had given his lover. When Carla Jeager had told Eren how his father had made a key for her, he was confused as to why a key of all things. But after his mother explained that it was a key to his fathers heart and that he only trusted the one he loved the most to hold it, Eren understood its significance. Before she died, Carla had him promise to give the love of his life the same key. It helped that Levi thought of using it as well to unlock their own rooms too, giving them the privacy they wanted. 

Smiling back at memories of his mother, Eren pushed inside and kicked the door shut, Levi clicking the lock in place before Eren made his way towards the sound of running water in their bathroom. 

Sighing in relief, Eren place Levi carefully on the countertop near the sink before beginning to undress him.

“Hmm, the water looks good.” Levi hummed out. Eren turned to see the large tub already more than half way full with clear warm water. 

“Yeah, thank god for Armin and Mikasa.” Grabbing one of Levi’s feet, Eren pulled off his boot before doing the same to the other foot. 

“You know,” Levi began. “I can undress myself.” Eren snorted before continuing to unclasp the straps overlaying Levi’s thighs. “As if I would let you, sir.” Eren could literally feel Levi rolling his eyes at him. 

“Damn brat.” Levi whispered on a groan. Eren grinned up at him as he unbuckled his pants. “Yes but I’m your brat.” He grabbed Levi’s hands before kissing each knuckle, rubbing the rough surface. Levi’s hands were smaller than his, but rougher and filled with tiny cuts you wouldn’t notice unless you were face to face with them. The rest of Levi’s body was surprisingly unmarked, only his hands had tiny scars while the only other thing noticeable was the left over diggings of the ODM gear he wore. 

“Captain, can I ask you something?” Eren asked, his eyes never once moving from Levi’s hands. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Levi replied, tugging gently against Eren’s hold. Eren didn’t let go.

“When you told me Kenny trained you,” Eren felt Levi tense against him. “You never mentioned how he found you.” Eren knew this was a touchy subject. They knew everything about each other, but Levi never could tell him about how he met Kenny. Eren didn’t know why he asked that, now of all times, but he felt as if Levi wouldn’t fully evade his question this time.

He was right.

Levi stiffened before letting out a deep sigh. Eren looked up and tried to catch his gaze, see his face, know what he was feeling, but Levi refused to look at him. Eren watched as he swallowed. It was awhile before Levi finally opened his mouth to talk, only to close it again with a snap. Eren softened his hold before standing up, pushing between Levi’s slightly parted legs before gently cupping his face. Levi had no choice but to look at him. Eren saw such pain and sorrow in his eyes that he couldn’t breathe for a moment. 

“Levi,” he finally managed to rasp out. “Let me in.” 

Levi’s gaze lowered as he sagged against Eren’s taller form, his head coming to rest against Eren’s chest. 

“I-I... Kenny was my uncle.” Eren forced himself to remain calm. Levi needed him to be strong, so that’s what he’ll be.

“I didn’t find out until he... He died, Eren. We fought, and I won.” Eren kept his hold on Levi’s face firm before he forced their eyes to meet once more. 

“He wanted you to win.” Eren found himself saying. As Levi relaxed against him more, Eren knew he said the right thing.

“Yeah,” Levi continued. “He did.” Eren gave him a soft smile before leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Eren whispered. “I know it’s hard.” 

“I’m not done.” Levi blurted out. “My... My mum just died when he came to see her. He found me instead, took me in and trained me before he left me on my own. I grew stronger, and before I knew it, I was strong enough that he came back to see just how strong. He wanted me to survive, and I couldn’t until I beat him. Up to this day, I still think he went easy on me.” Eren pulled Levi against him when he felt him begin to shake. Without much thought, Eren reached around and wrapped his arms around his lover. 

“Levi, you’re the strongest person I know. Never forget that.” Eren felt his shiver as he whispered his declaration against his ear. 

“T-Thank you.” Levi stuttered out. Eren felt Levi’s fingers running through his hair, tugging lightly before pushing his head back. Eren complied as Levi pulled back himself before he felt his lovers lips gently pressed against his own. Eren gasped into the kiss, allowing Levi to slip his tongue into his month. It was rare for Levi to initiate anything, but whenever he did, Eren found that it was his way of reassuring himself that Eren was real. That he was here and that he was his. No matter what they had to go through, Eren would do everything in his power to keep the man in his arms safe and happy. God forbid anyone who tired to take Levi away from him. Eren would kill them without a single thought.

Levi pulled back before frowning up at his lover.

“What’s wrong?” He pressed his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, pulling the shorter man closer.

“Nothing.” He mumbled. “I’m just so in love with you.” Eren felt Levi go stiff before he struggled to pull away.

“Idiot. Stop making me feel all flustered.” Levi hissed out. The shifter chuckled before placing a lingering and soft kiss against Levi’s neck. 

“Never. I’ll never stop loving you.” Was the last thing Levi heard before his vision turned white as the familiar feeling of bliss washed over him. Eren always did know his weakest spots.

_Damn him and damn me for loving his cute ass_.


End file.
